Can Opener (Whumptober)
by WinterRhosyn778
Summary: So... this is a MacGyver oneshot or whatever for #Whumptober. It's for #no.1 which is shaky hands. It is meant to take place after the episode Can Opener. Hope y'all like it!


Mac was tired. No, he was beyond tired; he was completely and utterly exhausted. After the time in the can (his head was currently too fuzzy to remember exactly how long, but he knew it was a while), escaping said can, and getting beaten and tortured by El Noche's men… well, he was done. All the young blonde agent wanted to do now was go home and sleep. And shower. He needed a shower.

But that would have to wait. He was currently on a small plane, courtesy of Phoenix, headed back to their headquarters. Even in his currently fuzzy state it was almost impossible for the blue-eyed boy wonder to avoid noticing the staring his partner was doing. The exhausted young man eventually gave up trying and turned to the older brunette with a sigh

"What?"

"What do you mean, "what?""

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not! Pshh, what do you mean?"

Mac rolls his eyes, regretting the miniscule movement almost instantly, and goes back to looking out the window. This also turns out to be a mistake.

"How much longer?" He barely manages to croak the question out as his ears fill with fluff and his vision dives under-water.

"Shouldn't be much longer," from the copilot of small plane. "We're entering American Air Space now."

The young engineer frowns and leans back against his seat, closing his eyes and trying the breath the right way. Is there a right way to breath? If there is, breathing in nitrogen certainly isn't it. He laughs quietly to himself, stopping when he feel's Jack's eyes attempting to bore into his soul.

"You sure you're alright, man? You took quite a bit of that stuff in- "

"I'm fine."

Mac knows the effects of nitrogen inhalation. The nitrogen itself isn't what kills people, it's the lack of oxygen that manages to reach and fills the lungs. That's why it doesn't cause the panicky feeling of suffocation; because you're still exhaling carbon dioxide. In fact, it only takes one or two breaths to-

"Mac."

He almost jumps up, startled from his thoughts.

"What, what is it?"

"You're shaking."

He looks down at his hands, where Jack was already staring intently, and starts to realize something: they're a quivery, watery blur. And now he can barely breathe.

"J... Jack."

The older agent is by his side in an instant.

"It's okay kid, I'm right here. You're fine. Just breathe in, and out."

"I-I can't!" That's kind of a lie. He can; he just doesn't feel any new oxygen coming in.

A string of curses flies from the brunette's mouth as he looks around frantically, before rushing off towards the front of the plane.

"J... J…ack?" Everything is so blurred, and Mac can't make anything out for sure and Jack just left him and now he's back. Mac almost cries from relief. Until he feels the plastic mask come down over his face.

He starts to panic. Who wouldn't? He can't tell where he is or who's around, and even though he knows it's just Jack he can't take the chance and breathe in more nitrogen. So, he flails and pushes and tries to get away, but his still shaking hands are pinned together by one larger, rougher hand.

"Calm down Mac, you need it."

He's still with El Noche or Nacho or whatever the guy's name is. He needs to get out, to get oxygen. So, because it seems like the next most logical choice, he holds his breath.

"Seriously man?"

He's really starting to blur out now. Things are getting kind of black and spotty. Oops. That isn't good. Or maybe it is? Who knows? All Mac knows is that he isn't breathing in anymore yucky gas.

Until something lightly smacks against his cheek, shocking him into breathing.

"Sorry kid…"

It doesn't feel as bad as last time… so maybe…

"Yeah, that's it. Come on Mac… how much longer?"

He takes another experimental breath as the pilot shouts back something along the lines of either ten minutes tops, or maybe Ben's miniature dogs. Who the heck is Ben?

A few more and the blonde can see and hear almost clearly. He pulls his hand from Jack's grip and reaches towards the mask but is thwarted once again.

"No."

He rolls his eyes and lets Jack have his way for the rest of the flight, driven by the joyous thoughts of shower and sleeping for the next twelve hours. Jack moves back to his seat for a moment as the plane lands, and Mac pulls the mask of triumphantly.

"Mac- "

"No. I'm going home, taking a shower, and sleeping forever."

He stands, a little shaky, and walks towards the door, opening it to see a determined Patty and Riley, accompanied by an empty wheelchair and handful of medics.

Mac turns, glaring at Jack with as much animosity as he can muster.

"Hey, don't look at me. That was all Patty."

The genius blonde rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"I'm going home."

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed that! Not only my first attempt at a one-shot fanfiction thing, but also at (drum roll please….) Whumptober! This was for day 1, shaky hands, and was meant to be after the episode Can Opener of the 2016 show MacGyver. Wasn't quite sure about how to finish it, so I hope it was okay!**

**Anyway! Feedback would be appreciated, though not necessary(especially not any crazy harsh comments, thanks)!**

**I'll try and do some more soon (not on this, but Whumptober prompts), but I make no promises.**

*****WinterRhosyn*****


End file.
